Rock Band Geeks Transcript
Here is the transcript of Rock Band Geeks. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Rock Band Geeks") The short begins at the night of Angus Scattergood's concert, he and his band were about to play the song Hollywood Girl. :Scattergood ::Hollywood girl ::Is lost again ::All of her hopes left her stranded ::Seasoned dreams ::Are just pretend ::She can't stand it :and the band ::Why'd it have to happen to me ::Why'd it have to hurt so bad ::Cause in this town ::Can't find up but I found down ::In the city life ::Can't turn around ::Can't give up I feel too proud ::Under the city lights :Scattergood ::She doesn't believe ::In believing ::Miracles have died in her mind ::She knows the world ::Is deceiving ::Everything is wastin' her time :and the band ::Why'd it have to happen to me ::Why'd it have to hurt so bad ::Cause in this town ::Can't find up but I found down ::In the city life ::Can't turn around ::Can't give up I feel too proud ::Under the city lights :Scattergood ::Get in line and hold your head high ::Pretty face will help you get by ::Step inside I'll make your tears dry ::So put on your smile Angus Scattergood: Ha :and the band ::Cause in this town ::Can't find up but I found down ::In the city life ::Can't turn around ::Can't give up I feel too proud ::Under the city lights Angus Scattergood: Time for the big finish. Angus did his big finish with his guitar, the crowd was screaming wildly, Pinky and Mitch Gordon, who were watching backstage, were very impressed with Angus' performance, even the Data Squad Rangers were amazed. After the show, Robbie and all his friends walked out of the stadium and was talking about the concert. Robin Diaz: That was the greatest night we ever had. Justin: Yeah, it sure was, the best concert ever. Mordecai: So, Guys, what do you wanna do now? Robbie Diaz: Maybe we should head to my place and have a sleepover. Zoe Batheart: Good idea, Rob. Amy Rose: Look, there he is. Angus was at the meet and greet, giving autographs for all of his fans. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Angus, what's up? Angus Scattergood: Oh, hello there, Mates. Sunset Shimmer: That was a cool performance you did. everyone really loved it. Angus Scattergood: Why thank you, I'm glad that you liked the show. Rigby: Aw, no problem. Amy Rose: Angus, I love your song so much, i'll always play it in my casette player, can I get your autograph? Angus Scattergood: Of course, Amy. So, Angus took Amy's autograph book and signed it. Angus Scattergood: Here you go. Amy Rose: Wow! Thank you. Zoe Batheart: Angus, can we have your autograph too? Angus Scattergood: Sure, there's plenty of room for everyone. Robbie Diaz: Sweet. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Angus Scattergood is leaving the building. :Bouncers ::Out of the way! Move it, move it, move it! Don't touch the star. ::Try it, you won't get very far We'll bounce you once, ::bounce you twice If you get out of line, we're not very nice ::We'll bounce, bounce you all over the place ::Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, ::if we don't like your face ::Get away from the star. Eddy: Hurry, quick! Move it move it move it! Then, he and his cohorts exit the ally. Rolf: Out of Rolf's way! He runs over Eddy, the citizens trample him on their way with some Angus Scattergood merchandise. Nazz: I'm set for life! Johnny: You ain't just bustin' pixies, Sister! So, Ed starts picking up Eddy. Ed: Angus Scattergood ahead. The Eds run into the stadium, Jimmy runs by with a Angus Scattergood T-shirt. Jimmy: Out of my way! I'm salivating! When the Eds went inside, the stadium was empty, the Eds came here too late. Edd: Gadzooks! Do you see Angus Scattergood? I certainly don't. Eddy: THE BAND IS GONE, say it ain't so, Double-D! Edd: I'm afraid we're too late, Eddy. Eddy begins tearing the walls apart in desperation, Ed was on top of the stage, looking for Angus. Ed: Come out, come out, wherever you are! But, Eddy started throttling Ed. Eddy: THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ADMIT IT! If you do, I promise not to leave bruises. Stephanie: Well, it's about time you guys showed up. Justin: Yeah, what took you so long? Eddy: Hey, cut us some slack for being late! Skylar: Hey, Guys. Skylar came running to catch up with his friends. Skylar: Hey, are we late for the...uh? The others looked at Skylar with confused faces. Skylar: Heh, i guess we were too late for the show. Zoe Batheart: Looks that way. Rigby: Yeah! Where the heck have you been, Skylar!? Skylar: Well, I have some stuff to do at my place. So, I ask The Eds to help me out, when we we're finished, I heard that you guys were going to see Angus Scattergood at his concert. Mordecai: You bet we did, it was the best thing ever! Yoshi: It sure was! So, they began to hang out for a little bit. Later, Twilight and the girls were hanging out together at the gift shop. Twilight Sparkle: This is it, Girls, let's see which gift should be suitable. Just then, Pinkie Pie begins to notice the flyers on the window. Pinkie Pie: Look, there's a flyer to something fun! So, they started reading about what concert. Rainbow Dash: There's a band concert at the fair! Sunset Shimmer: And we could compete at it. Applejack: This here sounds like a fine idea. What'd you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: What've we got to lose? Spike: That'll be great. Rarity: I should probably look my very best for the festival. Fluttershy: I'm ready for this. Twilight Sparkle: Alright then, let's go. At night in the mansion, Angus was in his bedroom, having champagne and watching TV, the scene shows with Lucius Best getting ready for dinner, then he saw the Omnidroid v.10 that's attacking Metroville, Lucius checked the draw to find the remote, he pressed a button to suit up in his super suit, but it's not there. Lucius Best: Honey? Mrs. Best: What? Lucius Best: Where's my super suit? Mrs. Best: What? Lucius Best: WHERE IS MY SUPER SUIT? Mrs. Best: I uh, put it away. Lucius Best: Where? Mrs. Best: Why do you need to know? Lucius Best: I need it! Mrs. Best: Nuh-huh, don't you think about running off doing no derrin'-do. We've been planning this dinner for two months! Lucius Best: The public is in danger! Mrs. Best: My evening's in danger! Lucius Best: You tell me where my suit is, woman! We are talking about the greater good. Mrs. Best: "Greater good"? I am your wife! I'm the greatest good you are ever gonna get! Angus Scattergood: (laughs) Greater good what will you think of next. All of a sudden, the phone rang. Angus Scattergood: (groans) What could it be now! Angus jumped off his bed and went for the phone, once he grabbed it, he answered it. Angus Scattergood: Hello, whoever this is, please call me later, I'm very busy. Pinky: Now that's no way to talk a old friend, huh, Angus. Angus Scattergood: (gasp) Pinky! I didn't know you were calling? how are you doing, mate. Pinky: I'm just at the night club, enjoying a drink with some friends, what have you been doing. Angus Scattergood: Oh, I was, uh, watching a little television. Pinky: Well, that's good to hear, anyway, the reason why I'm calling, is that i'll be in Radiant Town tomorrow and i told Ian that you will performing in Star Carnival's annual Rock Band Competition next week. Angus Scattergood: The Rock Band Competition, next weekend! Pinky: That's right, this is a big honor for ya, Angus, i was gonna ask Chloe to perform, but she couldn't make it, so i thought you would do it, but with all this work, you're probably too busy getting ready to enjoy your off time, aren't ya. Angus Scattergood: (stammers) Busy! ready! no! I'm not busy, I'm ready, (turns to Ozzy) I'm not busy, am I Ozzy? With that said, Ozzy just shook his head. Angus Scattergood: The competition is next week, this could be our big chance. Pinky: (over phone) Well, i'm still waiting for you to answer. Angus Scattergood: Of course i'll be performing, i'll be looking forward to play for the entire crowd. Pinky: (laughs) Okay, I'll be sure to tell Ian the good news. Angus! See ya then! Angus Scattergood: Alright, see you soon, Pinky! you won't be disappointed, bye! As he hung up, he was getting things ready to begin the competition. Meanwhile, Robbie was at the garage, practicing a new song for the Rock Band competition. :Diaz ::I can't do this alone ::Even though I am strong ::Need something more than me ::Someone to push me to victory ::Let's see what we can do ::Together, me and you ::Can't be afraid to try ::Kiss your fears goodbye ::No looking back ::You and I, we're on the attack ::Full speed ahead ::Running to the sunset ::Such a different feeling ::Both of us believing ::We can make it better (Short Instrumental) :Diaz ::Together we can show the world what we can do ::You are next to me and I'm next to you ::Pushing on through until the battle's won ::No one’s gonna give a thing to us ::Into each other we put our trust ::Standing united, after the fight, is done But as he was continuing the song, he didn't noticed the Serena was walking by the front door when she hear music and looks at the garage. :Diaz ::We can show the world what we can do ::You are next to me and I'm next to you ::Pushing on through until the battle's won ::No one’s gonna give a thing to us ::Into each other we put our trust ::Standing united, after the fight ::It's a brand new day ::We have turned the page ::I never knew how much I needed ::Somebody to help me this way ::All alone, we will never be ::The two, of us, are holding the key ::We see, today, a world we couldn't see ::Before I say goodbye to you ::One more last fist bump... As the song ended, Serena clapped her hands as he looked at her. Serena: Wow, Robbie, that was a good song. Robbie Diaz: Oh uh, Serena...! Uh.... how long have you been watching me? Serena: Not too long, just wondering you've got the time for competing soon. Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah, but uh... I'm still working on a new song that I was doing and I have to make sure that it's perfect by next week. Serena: Any song can be perfect if you put your heart into it, Robbie, you'll get it. Robbie Diaz: I hear ya (though about an idea) I... don't suppose you and the others could probably help me out for the new song, do ya? Serena: Of course we can, I'm sure us Digital Heroes will have what it takes. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Thanks. So, they decided to gather the rest of the Digital Heroes. Then, Khampa and Fleetwood Yak were hosting their own training events. Khampa: Alright, Everyone, I'm gonna teach you all how to fight to find your own fire within! Fleetwood Yak: If anyone like to learn more about music, come and see me. Bodi: Hey, Dad! Khampa: Hello, Bodi. (to the others) Wonderful to see you and your friends again, Robbie, what're you all doing here? Robbie Diaz: Oh, we were just getting ready for the Rock Band Competition next week. Yoshi: You said it, Rob. Fleetwood Yak: Hope it goes well for you all. Rigby: Thanks, Fleetwood. Sunset Shimmer: Come on, we don't want to be late. Emerl: You got that right, Sunset. The next morning, Angus was getting things ready for the Rock Band Contest, he got out his guitar and began to play. Announcer: Boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, let's give a big welcome to the rock himself, Angus Scattergood. Spotlights were moving around while Angus is playing the guitar, after a few seconds, Angus did the big finish, He gave Ozzie a cue to turn off the sound effects. Angus Scattergood: Alright, Ozzie, that's a wrap. Angus pressed a button on the recorder to rewind the tape, he sat down on his chair and putted on the headphones to hear the song, the song was a big success, this got Angus very glad. Angus Scattergood: (laughs) This is great, now to set up the equipment. He went to get the keyboard and the guitars in place, but then Bodi popped up to say hi to Angus. Bodi: Hey, Mr. Scattergood. Angus Scattergood: (screams) Angus fell to the floor, Bodi looked down to see if Angus was okay. Angus Scattergood: Bodi, you big twit, don't you go sneaking up on me like that! Bodi: Sorry, Mr. Scattergood, i didn't mean to surprise you. Angus Scattergood: That's okay, mate, no harm done. Bodi was very curious about Angus setting up the equipment, he watched Angus placing the guitars and the keytar. Bodi: Mr. Scattergood. Angus Scattergood: Yes, mate. Bodi: What are you doing? Angus Scattergood: If you must know, i'm getting things ready for the Rock Band Competition. Bodi: Really, why's that? Angus Scattergood: Because every band in the city is going to perform on stage, it's being held at the Star Carnival next week and I'll be busy doing a few things for the show. Bodi: Wow! that's great, can i help. Angus was shocked after he heard what Bodi said. Angus Scattergood: (nervous chuckle) Sorry, mate, but...what did you say? Bodi: I said, can i help? Angus Scattergood: Oh, that, i don't know, it's not as easy as it looks, mate. Bodi: Why not? Angus Scattergood: Well, to be honest, it's going to be really hard and i don't want to mess it up. Bodi: How come. Angus Scattergood: Because you'll be in the way! Bodi: Oh, but, Mr. Scattergood, i want to help you with the show, i'll even listen to everything you say. Angus Scattergood: Hmm, okay, mate, if i let you help me with the show, will you take that chance and make it very easy. Bodi: Of course, i will, don't you worry, Mr. Scattergood, i won't be any trouble, i promise. Angus paused for a minute, staring at Bodi, then he finally made up his mind. Angus Scattergood: (sighs) Alright, i'll let you help me with the rehearsal. Bodi: Oh, thank you, Mr. Scattergood, thank you so much. Bodi hugs Angus tight and wouldn't let go. Angus Scattergood: (chuckles) No problem, mate. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts